From Victim to Victory
by dumbo-dolly
Summary: The life of Sirius Black from his days as a child till his days just after Hogwarts. Warning Child abuse, Violence, Mature and Dark themes, Death, attempted suicide, etc...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, the characters, the places, etc..

Summary: The life of Sirius Black from his days as a child till his days just after Hogwarts. Warning Child abuse, Violence, Mature and Dark themes, Death, attempted suicide...and all that jazz.

"_Hey there Harry, I know you're only a stuffed dog but I really need to talk to you. I got in a lot of trouble today. Mother had a fit that could almost math Regulus when he doesn't want Kreacher to give him a bath. You see I was so lonely, having no friends to play with and I saw two boys who looked about 4 just like me! Oh Harry I was so excited so I ran out of our house and asked if they wanted to play. Suddenly Mother comes out, Harry you should have seen it, her face was all funny with spots of red and white in her cheeks! She ran out to me and picked me up! I was so embarrassed; the other boys probably thought I was a baby or something. Well anyways, she started screaming about how they were dirty and had unclean blood and that if I played with them I too would become dirty._

_Well I thought this was funny because just a few days before Uncle Alphard told me that if you took a twenty-pound note (some muggle money I think) fresh from the bank it would be worth twenty pounds. If you took that same twenty pound note and let it get crumpled in your pocket and accidentally getting it dirty, it'll still be worth twenty pounds. I was really confused at first but Uncle Alphard told me that no matter how creased or dirty people may seem they are no less valuable than anyone else. Sadly,_

_Mother seemed to think differently, she made Kreacher give me tons of baths and she gave me a couple of spanks, Harry, it was awful, my face felt like it was burning because I was so ashamed. _

_I guess this doesn't seem that bad but it was weird because Mother or Father don't normally talk to Regulus or me. They get private tutors and the House Elves to look after us; Mother and Father are too busy making money to claim to the name of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black...whatever that means. When I grow up I want to be just like Uncle Alphard...I'll be nice to everyone and maybe Mother will see that they're really nice people, wouldn't that be great Harry! Maybe we can even..."_

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR YOU WON'T BE ALLOWED OUT OF YOUR ROOM FOR A MONTH!!!" Mrs. Black bellowed from the bottom of their large staircase.

"I'm sorry Mother, I'm coming right away Mother," Sirius said mechanically as he had been told say whenever his Mother called for him. He quickly pulled himself off of his bed and away from Harry. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw his mother with of her many fine jackets on.

"Sirius, dear," she said with false motherly affection, "You and I are going out today so you best be putting on your jacket...and not your play one, The one with our family crest" She smiled sweetly at him. Sirius was taken aback, he never was allowed to wear his Family Crest Jacket...it was his nicest one, and Sirius had many nice jackets. However he complied without question, not looking for a way to further provoke his Mother into punishing him further.

"We're going to your cousin's house, Sirius"


	2. Number 666 desdemona court

Sirius had never been to his cousins' house before but from what he heard there was Andromeda who was 10 years old soon to be 11, Narcissa who was almost 9 and Bellatrix who was only 2 years older than him. "Finally," he thought to himself, "I'll have someone to play with!"

Sirius was to travel by floo powder while his mother would apparate (she didn't want to get her family crested robes dirty). Sirius walked over to the large marble fireplace and picked up a handful of powder. Even at the young age of 4 he already knew how to travel by floo, he was a Black, all Blacks knew the basics. He swallowed the nervousness in his throat that he got every time he traveled by the floo network and said in a firm voice, "Black Residence at number 666, Desdemona Court."

He felt himself being engulfed by the flame and swirling through the floo network. He suddenly shot out of a fireplace, coughing out soot and ash.

"You silly child, can't even be away from you for two seconds and you go and get yourself all covered in this grime," his mother sneered at him with distaste evident in her eyes. He bit his tongue back, his mother probably forgot that she had told him to go by floo; she wouldn't get mad at him without good reason.

"Estrella dear, how are you?" came a drawling, almost bored voice from the dark exit of the room. The owner of the voice stepped into the light and Sirius saw, for the first time, his Aunt Jela. Her face was pale and she had startling cat-like blue eyes and silvery, blonde hair, she could be considered attractive but her face also inspired a fear in Sirius, though he didn't understand it in the least.

"Jela," Sirius' mother said curtly, "I am well, and yourself?"

"Splendid," Jela replied, though sounding as though feeling splendid was absurd to her. "Well, this must be young Sirius, is it not? I can hardly imagine Regulus being this age yet, am I correct?"

"Yes, this is my eldest, Sirius Orion Black," his mother introduced, "Sirius, mind your manners and greet your Aunt," his mother reprimanded, her tone soft but surprisingly dangerous.

"Hello, Aunt Jela. It's very nice to meet you." Sirius said as politely as he could manage, he had always been taught to be courteous even when faced with an unfavourable situation.

"Well, hello Sirius. Well, well Estrella, you can tell even at this age he will grow up to be quite handsome, don't you agree?" She continued talking in an almost bored manner, "Yes, quite handsome indeed, does Regulus resemble his brother at all?"

"Regulus takes after myself in respects to his looks, while Sirius takes after his father, they is quite possibly a limited resemblance and yes I would agree that Sirius will be quite attractive, how could I not, he is my son after all?" Estrella replied through clenched teeth, even Sirius could tell his mother and aunt did not get along.

"Indeed," Jela smirked, "let's go to the drawing room and Sirius may meet his cousins." Jela walked off, obviously expecting Sirius and his mother to follow.

It seemed to Sirius they had passed hundreds of rooms before they finally reached the drawing room, which was almost as large as a small house.

"Andromeda, Narcissa, Bellatrix come meet your cousin, Sirius." Jela called in a commanding tone to her three daughters. Sirius had never seen sisters who looked so different in his life. Andromeda had honey brown, wavy hair, green eyes, and a warm smile, Narcissa had perfect blonde ringlets and dark blue eyes, while Bellatrix had jet black hair that was down to her waist and pin straight, her eyes were also a deep black colour that looked sinister to Sirius.

"Are you all _really_ sisters?" Sirius asked genuinely but realized he must have said something wrong when Jela smirked grimly and his mother let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Sirius! Surely your father and I taught you better manners than that!" His mother reprimanded. Sirius couldn't, for the life of him, understand why she was putting up a fuss but he thought it would be best if he apologized for it."

"Sorry mother, Aunt Jela, Andromeda, Narcissa, and Bellatrix." He replied in what he hoed sounded like a sincere tone.

"Estrella, I think it would be best if we let the children get to know each other, let's go to the living room," Jela said while looking as her perfect fingernails.

"Yes, I think that would be best," Estrella replied still seemingly embarrassed. As Jela and Estrella left the room, Andromeda approached Sirius.

"So Sirius," she said kindly, "how old are you?"

Sirius was shocked, didn't their mother tell them all about him and Regulus before hand so such questions needn't be asked? However, his mother always told him to make a good impression so he replied casually, "Four, how old are you?"

"I'm Ten, soon to be eleven and this September I get to go to Hogwarts, It'll be really fun you know, I hope to be in Ravenclaw, or maybe even Gryffindor!" She replied excitedly.

"Andromeda!" gasped Narcissa in shock, "You will be in Slytherin, Mama would be terribly disappointed if she heard you say anything about Gryffindor, it would be shameful to the Black family name!"

Sirius was having trouble following the conversation, being so young, "What's the difference between the houses?" he asked though at the same time feeling incredibly foolish, his tutors obviously hadn't taught him all the basics like he thought.

"Well," said Bellatrix, speaking for the first time, "your parents should have told you by now, or at least one of your tutors, but obviously not so I'll explain. Ravenclaw is the house for the smart students, obviously don't expect to get in there. Hufflepuff is the house for the loyal and less talented, seems more like you. Gryffindor is the house for the brash and reckless students, the ones most likely to die before they're 30. Last of all Slytherin is for the cunning, more strategic students, where all the Blacks have been for as long as anyone can remember. If I were you I'd want to get into Slytherin, not only is it the best house, you are the heir to the Black fortune and it would be shameful if you were in any other house." Sirius already hated Bellatrix and he hardly even knew her.

"Oh, do you want to play a game?" Sirius asked, trying to change the subject. Narcissa seemed delighted by this idea, however.

"Oh I have a new dollhouse and it's ever so beautiful, I think that we should play with it!" She said excitedly, her eyes gleaming with happiness at the thought of someone wanting to play with her.

"Cissa!" snapped Bellatrix, "No one wants to play with you, and besides Sirius is a boy so the dollhouse is out of the question!"

"B-Bella!" stuttered Narcissa, obviously hurt, "I'm telling mother if you keep being mean to me!"

"Come on Cissa, Bella, Sirius lets just get along, how about we play Exploding Snap?" Andromeda offered reasonably.

"I'm not sure how to play that," Sirius muttered, feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassment. His cousins seemed to know everything, now he felt like a fool.

"Maybe we should play Exploding Snap and wittle baby siwius can pway wif Cissa and her wittle dwollhouse." Mocked Bella, disdain clearly written in her eyes at the lack of knowledge Sirius had, though oddly amused by it, "I fwot wittle Siwius is suppowsed to be the Black heir not a wittle stwupid boy, aww poow siwius."

Sirius looked at the floor and tried breath steadily so that the flush covering his cheeks would go away.

"Bella! That was un-necessary, Sirius what game would you like to play?" Andromeda asked him, while trying to look down into his eyes. Bella was also staring at him, as though daring him to try and include himself in the more "mature games".

"I'll just play with Narcissa," Sirius muttered, thoroughly ashamed with himself for letting Bella get to him.

"I'm sorry Sirius for teasing you before, how about we play a game that we can all quickly learn, It will be really fun, what do you say Sirius or are you really intent on playing dollies?" Bella said with a glint in her eyes.

"What's the game you want to play?" Sirius asked, wanting to be sure that it wouldn't get him in trouble.

"Oh, you'll see, I'll be right back," Bella replied while jogging happily out of the room. A few moments later she returned holding what seemed to be a wand.

"Did your parent buy you a toy wand?" Sirius asked, clearly in awe of Bella's wand.

"No, this is a real wand, it belongs to Mama." Bella stated clearly proud of herself for retrieving such a valuable object.

"Bella no! You can't take Mama's wand, we will be in ever so much trouble!" Cissa exclaimed, fear written in her big blue eyes.

"Oh come on Cissa, we'll just play a little game." Bella assured her sister and then slowly turned towards Sirius. "Now, Sirius all you have to do is dodge whatever I send at you from the wand, c'mon it'll be fun."

"No I'm not-" Sirius was cut off by his Aunt Jela's shriek and his mother running to grab him.

"Bella, I've told you numerous amounts of time, do not touch my wand, now apologize to your cousin!" reprimanded Jela as Bella looked away from her mother to apologize to Sirius but as she turned her head she noticed a smirk playing on Sirius' face. She silently vowed to make sure that he would never smirk like that at her again, _Blacks never take pleasure from the sight of their kin in trouble._

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Wheresthepotato- Thanks for the review and tips, you seem like you know a lot about the politics involved in the Harry Potter series and I found your review really interesting, thanks again.**

**BabyBoo0968- Thank-you very much for the review and I would just like to say that I read one of your stories, Revenge: The Son of Barbossa and I really liked to it, so keep up the awesome work!**

brennqt13- Thanks for the awesome review and just so you know I e-mailed you to let you know that I updated and I really would like to thank you again for your review.

**Yo!!!- Hey I updated, you should be very proud of me...I'm really sorry that it took so long!**

**Sirius Fan- Well, thank-you very much, if you want to give me any ideas for future chapters it would be very much appreciated, writers block you see...thanks for the review**


	3. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Summary of chapter:

Chapter 3

CRASH. The troll's leg umbrella stand was knocked over as Sirius ran through the doorway. He slid across the dark, polished, hardwood floor with an abnormal amount of speed and turned towards his father's large office.

"I got my Hogwart's acceptance letter, Sir!" Sirius shouted as his eyes lit up with a joy that hadn't been seen in years.

"Sirius, calm down, or have I brought you up so terribly that you can't control yourself. I see it as no overwhelming shock that you received your Hogwart's letter, you're a Black, all Blacks go to Hogwarts." Gaspard Black reprimanded.

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir. When are we going to go to get my books though?" Sirius asked obviously trying to disguise his quivering excitement.

"Whenever Mr. Schmidt is willing to take you, Sirius," his father said in an exasperated voice. Sirius frowned, _his German tutor was taking him to Diagon Alley? _

"B-but Sir, I thought you or mother would take me to get my books because it's my first year and all," Sirius said, trying to avoid his father's eyes by looking at the ground. This was no time to get his father angry or annoyed.

"Sirius, I have important things to do, things that matter, I can't expect you to understand until you actually get some responsibilities of your own, but I have a job and right now that is what is important. If not how are we to keep up the pure and respected name of Black?" Gaspard replied, his tone seeming distracted and his eyes on his work.

"Not everything that counts can be counted and not everything that can be counted counts." Sirius stated, matter-of-factly.

"Who told you that, it's rubbish, muggle rubbish," Mr. Black said, His eyes flashing with anger.

"Uncle Alphard," Sirius said simply. He didn't understand why his father would be upset over such meaningful words.

"Sirius, you are not to have anymore contact besides during family functions with your Uncle Alphard, the rubbish he tells you is not fit to come out of your, the Black heir's, mouth. However, we will still invite him to out gatherings and other social events because, as you well know, he is leaving his great fortune to you and we don't want him to revoke that decision." Gaspard said, now looking at Sirius with desperation clearly written in his facial features.

"Yes, sir. I will go see Professor Schmidt now, sir." Sirius said, his shoulder slumping slightly in defeat.

"You are dismissed," His father said once again in a bored voice, looking back at his work.

Sirius left the room slightly dragging his feet. It seemed impossible to him that only a few seconds before he had been elated about his letter, yet his father seemed to squash that happiness, just like any other time Sirius was happy. He turned the corner and started to head down the corridor in the direction of his private classroom.

"Ziriuz?" asked a timid voice, laden with a heavy accent. The man that the voice belonged to had a heavy moustache and slightly graying hair and looked to be about 40.

"Yes, Professor Schmidt?" Sirius asked politely. He distinctly hated his tutor and would prefer to go to Diagon Alley with a basilisk.

"Vhat vere you going to azk me about?" He asked in his thick accent, his bushy eyebrows raised.

"I was wondering if you could take me to Diagon Alley, sir." Sirius statedslowly, his face looking pained to ask this.

"Vhy of course, young Ziriuz," He said, slowly getting up from his seat and walking to get his jacket, "Ve vill floo to the Leaky Cauldron, schnell schnell ().

Sirius changed into long black robes, inscribed with the family crest of course, and he gently combed his graceful, black hair so it slightly fell over his blue eyes. He then went to the living room fireplace with Professor Schmidt and grabbed a large handful of floo powder.

"Diagon Alley." The sensation of being in another dimension overtook him just before he landed in a large fireplace, in the Leaky Cauldron. A few seconds later Professor Schmidt appeared and clapped his hands, signaling Sirius to follow him.

"Ve vill go to Flourizh and Blottz firzt and then we will get you a vand," began Professor Schmidt but Sirius stopped paying attention as his tutor continued to list off where they would go. As they headed towards Flourish and Blotts Sirius saw a young boy with sandy blond hair that looked about his age, he had never had anyone to play with but his cousins and they never wanted to play with him unless it was a girl's game (Narcissa) or a dangerous, illegal game (Bellatrix).

As they entered the store Sirius was amazed at how many children there were that looked around his age. He was wondering what part of the store to go to or whether or not to say hi to any of the other kids that he jumped slightly at loud sniff of distaste issued from his tutor.

"Zis place iz inhabited by the filthy mudbloods now, it'z dizguzting!" His tutor muttered audibly. There were indeed many muggle-born children (you could tell by their clothes and general fascination in anything magical).

Sirius wandered around looking for his books when he came upon a messy-haired boy attempting to reach a book on the top shelf.

"Need a hand?" Sirius offered politely, it wasn't often that he was able to meet kids his own age.

"Sure!" the boy said, obviously relieved, "I need the one called 'Dungbombs and Doohickeys: A Prankster's Guide' right there at the top, you see it?"

"Yeah, I see it," Sirius reached up and snatched the book down, "here you go."

"Thanks! James Potter, pleasure to meet you!" The black haired boy extended his hand out.

"Sirius Black. Nice to meet you as well." Sirius took James' hand and gave him a firm handshake. He knew that his parents would be displeased if they knew he was associating with a Potter, filthy blood traitors that they were, but James seemed nice enough.

"You also going to Hogwarts?" James asked, his eyebrows raised and mouth forming into a grin. Sirius Black? The name sounded familiar but surely this couldn't be the son of the infamous Gaspard Black who his father so often spoke of so bitterly?

"Yeah, it'll be my first year, I guess I'm kind of nervous," Sirius said, wringing his hands together and fidgeting. So many thoughts were crossing his mind with each new word he spoke to James, 'what if his tutor saw him, what if one of his cousins saw him, what if – '

"Yeah me too, but I'm not too nervous because I'm pretty sure I know which house I'm going to be sorted into. Gryffindor, of course, my entire family has been Gryffindor except one of my great great aunts, I think, who was a Ravenclaw which I guess wouldn't be too bad either, eh?" James rambled on, full of confidence in Gryffindor and so proud of his family. "What house would you want to be in, I mean if we were given a choice?"

Sirius knew which house his family expected him to be in, the Black heir would have to be in Slytherin, it would be shameful if he wasn't. However, James didn't "have" to know this.

"Well, my family always tells me how important loyalty is, so maybe Hufflepuff would be good." 'Smooth one Sirius' he thought to himself.

"You certainly don't look like a Hufflepuff, I'm sure loyalty is great and all but c'mon, Hufflepuff isn't necessarily the brightest of all the houses. I think you look like a Gryffindor, you know, brave." James said, grinning and then giving Sirius a clap on the back.

"Uh…Thanks?" Sirius managed to stutter out. Him? A Gryffindor? It was almost funny!

"No problem! Well I'm supposed to meet my Dad at Ollivander's in 5 minutes, so see you soon, I guess." James smiled and turned away, quickly jogging to leave the store.

A tiny cough alerted Sirius of someone's presence behind him, and as he slowly turned around he saw Bella looking at him, a smirk playing on her lips as she leaned against the bookshelf.

"Befriending a Potter? Your Mother will be so displeased!"

- German for "quick quick" ...I think...

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Esmeralda Gamgee- Thanks for the review and not to worry (onlySiri will I guess)the angst will be coming very soon! Thanks again:)

Clara- Thanks so much for your support!

yo!!!- Thanks so much for reviewing and don't worry you didn't seem rude at all last time, your reviews are very much appreciated.

Brennqt14- I'm glad someone noticed the differences between the Narcissa in this story and the Narcissa in other stories...I guess I thought that Bella was evil and Andromeda was nice so it wouldn't be fair to make Narcissa nice or evil so I tried to make her neutral. Congrats on learning to use favourites and author alert (i know it took me a while to learn too!) Thanks soooo much for the review!

I promise to update much quciker next time...a week maximum!!


	4. A secret told is a sight to behold

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! **

I know that I promised for a 10 000 + word chapter but my computer's memory was wiped and I lost all word processing documents that I had…including the 13 673 word chapter I had written. In a desperate attempt to not disappoint my reviewers I have jumbled together a short (rather pathetic) chapter. Again, many apologies….please read and review and I hope to post a new (long) chapter within a shorter period of time.

On a happier note I am pleased to inform anyone who'll listen that I received 100 on my Science project that is worth 25 of my mark! I'm currently ecstatic so I'm sorry if this chapter seems too cheery for what it's supposed to be.

Chapter 4-A secret told is a sight to behold 

(This chapter is dedicated to Agnus Dei for giving me much motivation to write. The anticipation of being killed with a toothpick was terrifying so I got cracking on this chapter)

Sirius paced nervously around his room. To anyone watching him it may have seemed that he was trying to wear away through the expensive hardwood floor. It seemed like an eternity ago when he had been flooded with excitement and bounding around his house.

"No. It was this morning," he said dryly to himself. He inwardly smirked at the cruel irony of the world. After Bella had encountered him she had just smiled and sauntered off which surprised Sirius immensely. He was sure he was going to be hexed by her or at least dragged by her back to his tutor and forced to explain what happened. But oh no, no, no…Bella had just pranced away as though nothing happened which was probably what was worrying Sirius the most at the moment.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" came his mother's foul screech that could send grown men cowering into corners with their hands over their ears. He knew it was coming…Bella had told her and he was going to be in deep shit. Sirius knew that he should head downstairs and avoid warranting more of her anger than necessary so he took a deep breath and left the sanctity of his bedroom. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs Sirius received more of a shock than he had expected. There stood a smiling Andromeda, an indifferent Narcissa, and a sadistically smirking Bellatrix all waiting for him.

"We have your cousins and other important guests joining us for dinner Sirius so I expect that you will put on your dress robes and be back down here within the next half hour," his mother began, "Also, show your cousins to their guest rooms because they'll be spending the night, You're dismissed."

Bella can't of told her yet, Sirius realized releasing the breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, but I guess I can never know with her, he inwardly mused as he began heading up the stairs preparing to show them to their rooms. 

Andromeda was wearing deep blue dress robes, deep blue eye shadow, and her normally green eyes were…yup, deep blue. Sirius guessed that she was still taking the fact that the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin rather than Ravenclaw hard and had taken to the idea of changing everything about her that could be conceived as "Slytherin." Sirius noted that she was _still _telling anybody who'd listen about how the sorting hat had seriously considered placing her in Ravenclaw, which was quite odd seeing as she had just finished her final year at Hogwarts.

Narcissa had her perfect blonde hair in a fancy up-do and was wearing fancy, pink silk robes. Her face had recently taken to the idea of sneering so it constantly looked as though she smelled something foul.

Lastly, Bellatrix stood smirking at Sirius with vindictive glee. She was wearing inky, black robes with a high collar with her long black hair hanging straight down. Sirius seemed to think she resembled a vampire of sorts.

As they approached the room Sirius stopped and pointed to each door and told them which room belonged to whom.

"I hope you find your rooms satisfactory," he finished, somewhat lamely.

"Thank-you Sirius," Andromeda said kindly as she headed to the room that Sirius had designated as "hers".

"Hmph," murmured Narcissa as she gracefully glided over to her room and shut the door. Lastly, Bellatrix gave Sirius one more look before sauntering down the hall to her own bedroom.

"It's a good thing that wasn't weird," Sirius mumbled to himself while heading back to his room to put on his dress robes, "or I might be confused."

A while later, Sirius emerged from his room in his dark green dress robes and his silky black hair hanging with casual elegance in his face. He looked every part the aristocrat's son…yet the way he felt inside was so very different. When Sirius reached the bottom of the staircase he saw his cousins and mother waiting for him patiently.

"Oh, Auntie Estrella," purred Bella sweetly, "I was wondering whether or not the Potters would be joining us this evening." Sirius froze, his mouth agape.

"Of course not, Bella dear, not Black would be caught dead associating with a Potter…why it's unheard of!" Sirius' mother laughed haughtily, her eyes twinkling with amusement at the thought of a Potter coming to a Black function.

"But, dear Aunt, I saw Sirius talking with the young James Potter today in Diagon Alley…quite amiably I might add," Bella said, feigning ignorance, "At the time I assumed that such company would be permitted by yourself…I had no idea that Sirius would disobey you…he doesn't seem the type."

If looks could kill, Sirius would be writhing on the floor slowly dying from the murderous glare his mother was sending his way. She simply stared at him, seemingly at a loss of words that could express her fury and embarrassment. Bella looked positively gleeful, Narcissa vaguely disgusted, and Andromeda looked at him rather piteously which seemed worse than both Cissa and Bella combined. He didn't need anyone's pity.

"Sirius Orion Black, join me in the library this instant," His mother snapped quickly, her voice wavering in the attempt to sound calm, "We'll return in a moment, please girls, head to the dining room and entertain the guests."

Sirius steadily followed his mother to the opulent library and sat down as she shut the large mahogany doors. She slowly began pacing the room as though deciding her next actions.

_Now I know where I got the habit from_, Sirius thought dryly as his mother's graceful figure continued to pace around in a small circle. Though she had the temper of a troll and the voice of a banshee, Estrella was really a rather pretty woman. Not gorgeous…but pretty enough. Regulus took after their mother in respect to looks with his feminine features and lighter hair, often being teasingly deemed a "pretty boy". Sirius looked like his father in almost every aspect except his eyes. He had the distinct good looks of his father's face, the silky, black hair that always looked well kept but he had deep steel coloured eyes, just like his mother.

"_Étranglio," _hissed Sirius' mother suddenly, her wand pointed at his face. (#)

In that moment it felt as though a pair of strong hands had gripped his neck and began choking him. His hands flew up around his throat trying to pry away the invisible fingers only succeeding in scratching his own neck causing more pain.

_I'm going to die_, Sirius realized as he felt his face changing colour, _She's going to kill me just because I talked to a Potter?_

The pain was almost unbearable now and Sirius knew he was seconds away from passing out or worse. As suddenly as the curse was upon him, it was lifted. Sirius feel to all fours on the ground and began gasping for breath as his more descended upon him.

"List the families your father and I have given you permission to have any communication with." His mother demanded, glaring down at him as though daring him to defy her.

"T-t-the Mal-Malfoys," he gasped, "The- the Lestrang-es," His lungs felt as though they would collapse any moment from the exertion of breathing, "The S-Snapes, Notts, Rosiers, Zab-Zabinis, the Bulstrodes, the-the Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes," Sirius struggled to regain even breathing as he rattled off the rest. When he finished he slowly began to stand up again.

"_Brûlurius" _whispered his mother with hatred lacing her voice.

He was being burned alive. While nothing appeared to be wrong on the outside his skin felt like a thousand cigars were being put out on him. This had to be ten times worse than the other curse. This was absolute torture with no desire to kill. This curse was intended for pure pain. Sirius was flat on his back thrashing around on the floor, trying to do anything to forget about the overwhelming pain.

"You clearly know the list. I'm confused, then, as to why you were speaking "amiably" with a Potter. The whole line, while pure, are blood-traitors! They're almost as bad as mudbloods themselves!" His mother screeched, abandoning the whisper she had been using before.

"I-I …I didn't know his name!" Sirius cried out quickly, the pain wracking through his body, "I just grabbed a book on a high shelf for him! He didn't tell me who he was!" Sirius closed his eyes and tried to think about anything, anything but the terrible pain. Yet, almost immediately the curse was lifted.

"This is your first chance Sirius…and I only ever give one chance, so never upset me so greatly again or you will know true pain." His mother whispered malovently, "Join the guests in the dining room as soon as possible if you do not want to suffer my wrath."

"Y-Yes Mother…"

TBC

(#) Lame…yes I know. I'm tired…give me a break :)

Delumacar- Thanks for the review. I'm not sure if your comment about Sirius' mother was good or bad so I'll just stick with saying thanks. Sorry for the long time it took to update!

BrennQT- Thanks…In reply to your review I know that Alphard Black isn't evil. However, I completely understand…it was kind of stupid of me to write that because Alphard Black is the only not evil one I can think of (besides Andromeda but she doesn't count because she can't be Sirius' father..lol) Once again, thank you soooo much for the review and I apologize for the long time before I updated.

GabrielGreenleaf- Thanks. Here it is. Also, you have a great favourites list…I've read a lot of stories from it now and they're awesome.

Bluerain627- Awww…that's sweet. Here's the update you asked for…though it is incredibly short…

Curiosity100 – Thanks for the suggestions…they were helpful…though I decided to make them curse him rather than hit because I figure that they'd abhor from using a "muggle style" of punishment. Yeah, I'm Canadian too! Canada is awesome!

Janet Lily- Harry is actually a stuffed dog…I chose it because of Sirius' animagus form. Thanks for Reviewing!


	5. My BFF Bellatrix

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N- Wow, I haven't updated in such a long time...I'm sorry to admit that I wrote this chapter months and months ago and I just happened upon it today. Sorry for the wait...and sorry that's it's really just a filler chapter.

Sirius hated his family. Every single one of them. His mother's punishment towards him did not teach him to respect her but rather to hate her even more. He couldn't return to the dining room in his state...to see the triumph in Bella's eyes. No way. Sirius made his way to the loo and found one leftover bottle of Pepper-up Potion. He swallowed the contents of the bottle in one large gulp and instantly felt it spreading warmth and comfort throughout his body. He turned to face the mirror and assessed his appearance. The potion seemed to have done it's job since the only indication of his punishment was his messed up hair. He ran a hand through it to flatten the odd ends which were sticking up and left to join his relatives in the dining room. He arrived at the large, wooden doors and took a deep breath before entering. Every eye seemed to be upon him and a heavy silence engulfed the room. Sirius made his way to his place at the table and kept his eyes downcast so as not to see the scorn or amusement in his family's gazes.

"Kreacher!" Sirius quietlly called, "Kreacher!"

The small, pitiful house elf appeared and stared defiantly at Sirius. "Yes Master Sirius? What is you wanting?" he asked in mock politeness while muttering under his breath, "what you is needing is a good beating for yours insults to Mistress Black, oh yes yes yes, a very-"

"A slice of shepherd's pie, 2 chicken breasts, 2 slices of bread, a bowl of beef stew and a glass of pumpkin juice..and be quick about it," Sirius demanded of the bedragled house elf.

"Yes Master Sirius," responded Kreacher with a nasty glare while still muttering away. He disappeared to the kitchens with a snap of his fingers.

Narcissa was the first to speak, "So as I was saying, I had just gotten my hair done by Madam Newkirk, lovely witch, and guess who had the audacity to approach me! Oh you'll never guess, I'll just tell you, Lucas Jones and he-"

"He's a filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix snarled, "both parents are muggles! How he dares to approach a member of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black! It's disgraceful!"

"Well yes, anyways, he compliments my hair, and well who can blame him, it did look fabulous and then goes on to ask me on a date! Well, naturally I tell him that I'm with Lucius Malfoy and even if I wasn't I'd never be seen with an ugly muggleborn like him, and then-" Narcissa continued

"Wait, wait!" interupted Andromeda, "Lucas Jones? Ugly? Are you crazy Narcissa, I believe him to be one of the fittest boys at Hogwarts...He's in my year, you know..all the witches are pining after him!"

"Andromeda!!! Do not defend a mudblood! What are you thinking!?" her mother cried in astonishment and perhaps a little embarrassment.

Sirius sat at his seat watching the conversation between the girls with amusement. Just as he was about to comment on Narcissa's story, Kreacher appeared with his food. His interest swayed from his cousins to the delicious meal in front of him which he began to devour instantly.

The topic of conversation remained on the subject of the filthiness of mudbloods and how their very existence tainted the wizarding world.

Sirius sat silently, not wanting to agree or disagree for fear that his mother may find fault in his opinion. After the guests had finished dessert, Estrella suggested that they retire to the drawing room to continue the conversation. As everyone stood up to leave, Sirius lagged behind, hoping to find a quick escape route and just relax in his bedroom.

Sadly, even the best plans have faults and Sirius exited the room only to run straight in to Bellatrix.


End file.
